phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Baljeet Tjinder
Baljeet là một người bạn hàng xóm quen thuộc của Phineas và Ferb, cậu giúp đỡ rất nhiều với các phát minh của Phineas và Ferb Thông tin tiểu sử thumb|left|Baljeet hát bài Destroyed dreams Baljeet là du học sinh đến từ Ấn Độ, cực kì thông minh và luôn được điểm A+, Baljeet bị coi là con mọt sách và thường bị bắt nạt bởi Buford, cậu rất thích làm toán, khi buồn cũng làm toán, khi vui cũng làm toán. Baljeet có thể chơi được các nhạc cụ như là trống, đàn gita, cậu cũng có 1 giọng hát khá hay. mọi người có thể nghe Baljeet hát bài "Destroyed Dreams", "I wanna be cool", "Give me a grade", "There is no candy in me". Baljeet giỏi môn toán, nhút nhát và rất lễ phép, cậu thích học và luôn luôn buộc mình phải được điểm cao, Baljeet là lãnh đạo của hội những người mê khoa học viễn tưởng vì chỉ có mình cậu có thể chơi đến màn 16 trong trò Space Adventure Trivia Master "Nerds of the feather". Giọng nói của Baljeet cũng khá đặc biệt vì tiếng Anh chỉ là ngôn ngữ thứ 2 của cậu. thumb|Baljeet chạy xe đạp 1 bánh Baljeet thường đi chung với Buford, mặc dù Buford thường bắt nạt cậu nhưng dường như giữa họ có 1 tình bạn khó có thể chia cắt được "Tri-state area unification day" Thời thơ ấu thumb|Baljeet và Mishti Baljeet có một kỉ niệm rất đẹp với Mishti khi còn nhỏ, hai người chơi chung với nhau rất vui. Bây giờ Mishti đã lớn và rất xinh đẹp, Baljeet thì xấu hổ đến nỗi nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ phòng tắm và chạy đến nhà Phineas Tài năng *Baljeet có thể chạy được xe đạp 1 bánh "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *Baljeet rất thông minh và cố làm mọi chuyện trở nên tốt hơn, ví dụ cậu làm 1 Perry giả khi Perry biến mất trong khi cậu đang trông nom "Swiss Family Phineas" *Baljeet rất dễ nổi giận "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *Baljeet dễ dàng thiếu kiên nhẫn "Just Passing Through" *Baljeet luôn muốn trở nên hấp dẫn "Wizard Of Odd" *Baljeet có thể nói tiếng bụng "Cheer Up Candace" *Baljeet có thể chơi được trống, gita, piano *Baljeet hát cũng rất hay Các mối quan hệ Phineas Flynn thumb|Baljeet nhờ Phineas và Ferb làm cánh cửa đến sao Hỏa Baljeet thường đến để xin Phineas và Ferb lời khuyên hoặc nhờ giúp đỡ, như trong tập "Unfair Science Fair" Baljeet nhờ Phineas và Ferb làm giùm cánh cổng tới sao hỏa hay nhờ làm quả dưa hấu khổng lồ "Attack Of The 50 Foot Sister". Đôi khi Phineas cũng đến để nhờ Baljeet một vài vần đề vì Baljeet là một cậu bé rất thông minh và cậu cũng có một tủ sách bách khoa cực kì lớn, Phineas đã nhờ Baljeet tìm thông tin về Aglet (đầu mút dây giày) "Tip Of The Day" hay nhờ Baljeet kiểm tra lại các công thức của máy trọng lực "Undercover Carl" Ferb Fletcher thumb|left|[[Phineas và Ferb giúp Baljeet làm quả dưa hấu khổng lồ]]Vì Ferb ít nói nên hiếm khi ta thấy Ferb nói chuyện với Baljeet nhưng họ vẫn là bạn rất thân, Ferb luôn hợp tác với Phineas để giúp đỡ Baljeet "Unfair Science Fair" "Attack Of the 50 Foot Sister" "That Sinking Feeling". Baljeet rất ngưỡng mộ khả năng của Ferb như trong tập "Attack Of The 50 Foot Sister" Baljeet nói với Phineas: "Could i borrow Ferb sometime" (lâu lâu có thể cho tớ mượn Ferb được không) Candace Flynn Candace thường ít quan tâm đến bạn của Phineas và Ferb nên hiếm khi Candace nói chuyện với Baljeet, có một lần Candace nói chuyện với Baljeet ở buổi thảo luận "Bí mật của sự thành công" "The Secret Of Success". Baljeet dường như cũng khá chú ý tới Candace bằng chứng là cậu đã nhắc Phineas rằng Candace đã bỏ lỡ bài hát I Believe We Can trong tập "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You". Trong tập Phineas và Ferb xây ngôi nhà mà để chữa cơn nấc cho Isabella, khi Candace cô gắng chỉ cho mẹ cô ấy ngôi nhà ma và nói "một đống hỗn độn xấu xí ở sân sau" nhưng mẹ cô ấy không thấy và bà tưởng Candace nói về Baljeet "One Good Scare Ought To Do It". Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet có vẻ rất thích Isabella. Trong một tập phim, Baljeet đã từng hẹn hò với Isabella (hẹn hò giả để biết công dụng của một cái máy) (What Do It Do?). Buford Van Stomm Mishti Patel Ginger Quan hệ giữa Ginger và Baljeet không được nhắc đến nhiều. Tuy nhiên ở tập "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" cho thấy Ginger thích Baljeet Wendy Stinglehopper Thông tin cơ sở *Họ của Baljeet chưa được tiết lộ trong bất cứ tập phim nào *Baljeet được lồng tiếng bởi Maulik Pancholy *Lần đầu tiên xuất hiện là trong tập "S'winter" và lần đầu tiên nói chuyện là trong tập "Raging Bully" *Khi gặp nguy hiểm cậu luôn thở rất nhanh *Baljeet tin rằng rớt bài kiểm tra toán là điều đáng sợ nhất đối với con người *Baljeet có một kệ sách rất lớn *Baljeet chưa bị điểm nào thấp hơn điểm A *Là người duy nhất không nuôi thú cưng giống như các bạn của cậu Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Trẻ nhỏ